carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadestorm
Backstory Shadekit opened her eyes for the first time. She saw a beautiful but strong she-cat next to her. She would grow to know this cat as Soulrise. As a kit her mother spent almost the whole day with her. Feeding her and making sure she was well-groomed. One day, when her mother went for a hunt with her father, Mistnose. Nightstar and Frostflower watched Shadekit for her mother. As the two cats chatted, Shadekit snuck out of the den to go outside and play. She saw a big bird, and squeaked with fear. Frostflower noticed the huge hawk coming for tiny Shadekit. Frostflower dashed, getting between Shadekit and the hawk. Frostflower fought off the hawk, and Shadekit, from there on, thought of her as her hero, and looked up to her alot. Another time Shadekit ran to the waterfall when no cat was looking. She fell in trying to take a sip of water. Thankfully, her mother, Soulrise, heard her calls for help and saved her just in time. Her fur was soaking wet, and other cats were overreacting about whether she was okay or not. When Shadekit became an apprentice she was so excited cause her hero, Frostflower, was her mentor. On the first day of her apprenticeship she thought of ways to impress Frostflower. Shadepaw came up with a great idea—at least in her head. She decided she would catch a hawk! She went out when everyone was busy. She fought it for a while, then a cat she can't remember found her and scared away the hawk. Her leg was injured so she was confined to camp. Shadestorm was unhappy, because she wanted to do more apprentice training. She snuck out while she was injured. Unfortunately, Bluemist had found her, and made her clean the elders' den and the nursery. Once she was out of her duties, and her leg was healed, she practiced for days to catch a hawk. She worked on battle moves and dodging skills. She was able to kill a hawk, and her mentor Frostflower was their to see it! She was very proud of her, and told Nightstar she was ready to be a warrior of CarnationClan! She chose storm' because she thought it was cool, and also storms were very powerful like her. Her favorite food is now hawk, in honor of her beloved mentor, Frostflower, who died from frostbite a few moons after Shadepaw became Shadestorm. She always mourns her mentor's death, but she knows she is watching over her in StarClan. Information Description Shadestorm is a gorgeous but very powerful black she-cat with brown markings. Some mistake her for being blind, because her eyes are a full pearly-white. She has three claw markings on her shoulder from doing what she loves—catching hawks. Hawk is her favorite food, and when she is battling one, she feels like her mentor's spirit is right alongside her. Shadestorm has gone through a lot of depression, with her mentor dying from frostbite. Also, her parents, Soulrise and Mistnose left the Clan for a long period of time. Only her mother, Soulrise came back, but she doesn't seem like herself anymore. And now Shadestorm has left the Clan for an unknown reason. Her status remains unknown now. Likes/Dislikes/Fears Likes Hawks Loyal cats Her mentor Frostflower Hunting Patrols Praise Dislikes Unloyal cats Blackwish Mistnose Swimming Rude cats Talents Catching Hawks Climbing~ icy mountains and trees Caring for kits~ like her daughters, Ivyheart and Dawnkit Dodging Fears Big pools of water Becoming a monster~ Shadestorm sometimes can't control herself and in rage or sadness will hurt other cats. Being hated Trust Bluemist- 100% Nightstar- 99% Stormclaw- 99% Snowcloud- 98% Soulrise- 80% Jupiterstripe- 50% Category:High Rankings Category:Original Characters Category:Deputies